


Introspection

by WhoLockGal



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark Captain Hook | Killian Jones, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5274944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoLockGal/pseuds/WhoLockGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Dark!Hook comes to terms with what has been done to - or for - him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introspection

**Author's Note:**

> I've fallen down the OUAT rabbit hole. This didn't need to happen. But alas... Just some short, introspective drivel from the new Dark One's mind.

No sooner had the thought entered his head than Killian found himself out in the cool night air, standing on the deck of the Jolly Roger, with Excalibur held loosely in his hand as he stared at the moonlit sea. Had it really been mere hours since he last looked upon the moon’s reflection from Emma’s- no, the Dark One’s telescope?

Killian Jones had worked so hard for so long to rid himself of the darkness that had both created and consumed Captain Hook. He didn't want to go back to being that man again, but he also didn't see that there was any other choice given what _she_ had done. To him. To their future.

That thought alone caused Killian to tighten his grasp on Excalibur’s hilt. He turned away from what once would have served as a calming view and instead narrowed his eyes toward the lights of Storybrooke, the town that may have become his home had things been different.

Before he had learned the truth, Emma told him that he would have done everything _in his power_ to stop her. Sure enough, she was right. And now he knew exactly how much power that was. Thanks to her, he had the power of the Dark One at his fingertips.

It wasn’t just that his life - his _soul_ \- was tethered to Excalibur. It was tethered to hers as well. Both of their names were on that cursed sword.

And that's when he realized what the Dark One had been telling him. This wasn't her doing, it was Emma’s. _His_ Emma. She was still in there, still fighting for him. And if she could do that for him, he could do the same for her.

First, he would forgive her. Then, and only then, they would save each other from their Dark fates.

 


End file.
